junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.96
1.96G – November 12, 2017: # Three book 'aid' items have been added: Big Book of Science, Lying Congressional Style and Dean's Electronics. These will appear in general trader stores, especially the Vault-Tec Rep's # The Long Barrel on the Alien Blaster Pistol (the one you get from the crash) now has its glow restored. # Piper's perk has been changed, now when you get it it'll also double the effects of read Books mentioned above. # Protetrons, Assaultrons, Handys and Gutsys will now drop fewer parts on death. # Yao Guai have a higher chance to drop hide upon death. # The Abandoned House in Charlestown now has its location and encounter data restored. # Fixed an issue where Nuka World hair colors wouldn't appear if you tried to modify the player's hair using Cheat Terminal or whatnot. Keep in mind this edit is a bit on the messy side: if you have any mods that add dyes to hair and you notice them missing, try putting them after JM. I don't think that issue will arise but best to be safe instead of sorry. # Restored several BGEM transparencies to their proper meshes, namely Moonshine (actual glass texture) and Bourbon (was meant to have a copper texture). # Diamond City guards have better randomized dialogue now. # Jet and Med-X now have 0 weight. # Weapon kill moves should be far more varied. # Quantum's effect has been changed to more closely resemble it's cut NV counterpart: now gives +20 Action Points (+30 if Ice Cold) for 4 minutes. Price has also been increased to better scale with Victory and give more 'oomf' in Survival. # Fixed an issue in Diamond City Blues where sometimes the option to tell Cooke's daughter you killed him wouldn't appear (the quest is supposed to check if you personally killed him...but lacks a dialogue option for if you didn't in the same bracket?) # Fixed the glass transparency on Nuka Cola bottles. # Poison prices have been increased from 2 caps to 25 caps. # Sunset Sarsaparilla textures completely redone. # Nuka-Cola Victory, Quartz, Quantum, and Wild have all been changed to look like their original vintage bottles. The logic behind this is that as regional items (or in the case of Quantum very limited run) really shouldn't have been affected by the same change the Boston area did that fast, as none of these bottles appear in DC or the Mojave. Unfortunately given Nuka World as a whole replacing all the bottles would require changing all the billboards and structures and...yeah I'd rather just leave these 4 as remnants of a phase out. Vintage empty bottles will also appear in loot lists/general vendors, and a vintage take on the original lamp should follow soon. # One note with the above, loading screens still show the old items due to the fact the meshes have to be recreated for each...and are usually 1 MB in size apiece. So fixing those may be best towards the end when everything else is done 1.96F + Hotfix – November 8, 2017: # Nuka World hair colors will be available from the start, this fixes a bug where sometimes they would not unlock properly. # Fixed the triggers on several of Diamond City Radio's news stories so they play properly, and some with a bit of a wider window that once # Removed the Jukebox's radio function to play the newer Boston Music Radio station as the game apparently doesn't like doing this properly # Added a separate Boston Music Radio radio that can be built in workshop mode # Fixed the textures of the wall-mounted industrial small lights using Ablaze's dirty textures (https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/23690). This should also improve the look of several other lights as a result. # Toned down the Nuka bottle glow just slightly. # The stand-alone mutfruit mesh now has more definition to it. # The FO4 plasma gun now has glowing sides to match JM's, # Added support for the new Creation Club weapon skin keywords. Keep in mind that when these hit obviously the missile launcher won't be covered, as JM's is a completely different model. # The Assassin Suit now has a standalone pair of gloves. # Anne Hargraves' special store now carries the Darklight Hazmat Cowl. This item resembles the ghost people mask and cowl from Dead Money, has hoodless or hooded options (regular meant to go with the Radstag hide outfit but can work with any, pink to work best with the Pack variant of this). # Fixed a few issues with the Flamer's standard barrel and the bonus damage from the science skill. # Added Bulk Handloader recipes, these will appear in their own menu. # The Patrolman Glasses now have proper transparency. 1.96E – November 5, 2017: # MacCready's toy soldier no longer counts as a scrappable item, no risk of accidentally destroying it. # Travis will no longer mention Piper's newspaper article if you've already discovered McDonough was a synth in In Sheep's Clothing. # Added new Securitron wheel parts, based off M150's own parts (https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/11910) # Atom Cats Radio redesigned to Boston Music Radio, plays just the songs from DC Radio without commentary. Jukeboxes in settlements will now play this version. # Made Dynamite more closely resemble its real world counterpart. # 'Subway Station' will now appear as Kenmore Station, its actual internal name. # Restored the Cut Mr. Handy 'Spare' to Back Alley Bowling. # Restored the cut Backpacking effect (+5 to max carry Weight) meant for one of the Wasteland Survival Guide mags to the one about Diamond City. # This is a weird one, but Strong had a unique death sound if you somehow killed him, but also had access to all the others. Now he only has access to his own. # Super Mutants will no longer comment about 'no green stuff here'. This didn't make sense in the context of Fallout 4 as they aren't looking for FEV. # Super Mutant lines should be a tiny bit more random now. # A LOT of Super Mutant taunts would normally never play due to checking for a non-existent quest stage. Removed this and now you'll hear a lot more variety from your green foes. # Several Raider taunt lines only checked for instances on the player. These have been changed to reflect their combat target instead now. # Certain Raider lines about the player in power armor or holding a minigun will now not play repeatedly. # Nick's lines about Ferals as Cannibals will now also play when encountering trappers. # Restored a line to Nick regarding encountering hostile Ferals. # Restored several cut 'trading' lines to Curie, 4 in total. # Restored a cut line for Cait when in school locations. # Added the missing mesh for the BoS Anti-Materiel Rifle's trimmed stock. # Added the Assassin Suit! This item spawns in The Scribe's inventory in settlements (you may have to un-assign/re-assign him to a Tier 3 armor shop for it to spawn if he's already at his shop), and has two different final upgrades that change it's appearance/style. 1.96D Hotfix – November 4, 2017: # Fixed alignment issues with the Assault Carbine. # Diamond City Radio now has Silver Shroud segments restored to it: you can hear Travis comment that he puts the plays on, but never actually hear them. This took quite a bit (178 shared lines x_x) but managed to restore them and the cut audio intro and outro for the segments that were left in the files. They'll play after every 9 songs. 1.96D – November 2, 2017: # Police protectrons are now armed with a baton and their intended blue laser. The loading screen text has been adjusted to reflect this. # Construction model protectrons now have a more equal chance of spawning each type. # The value of several weapons now properly reflect their overall damage output. # Fixed some animation metadata issues that were preventing certain guns from doing critical bash kills properly. # Restored comment markers for Slocum Joe's. Only Curie and Deacon have lines for this in vanilla. # Slight reduction of damage for the Laser RCW and Plasma Defender. # The Fusion Core ejectors now have 0 weight, this fixes an issue where it could accidentally be put into your inventory but add 40 lbs to your storage (shoutout to Oxhorn for pointing this out) # There was one of the above in the world under a bridge in a hidden item cache: on new games this'll spawn as an actual fusion core which appears to have been the original intention. # Gutsy Plasma weapons will now have proper sounds. # Fixed a few reverb issues with the Chinese Assault Rifle. # Skinny Malone now has a pip-boy. This is done to explain just how exactly his crew can get into Vault 114, and are aware of how the door opens since it needs a pip-boy override to do so. # Tweaked the gold bars to look more correct, gold bars do not respawn. # Added more details to the Assault Carbine; these do increase the texture sizes slightly, but in a manner that it doesn't hurt overall final file size and is budgeted into it. # The sight rail on the Assault Carbine is now straight, and the barrel is now properly centered. # Redid the glow effects on Nuka Cola Quartz, Quantum, Victory and Fusion to more closely resemble their glows from the previous games (or in the case of Fusion similar to them) # First aid kit loot is now better randomized. # Behemoths now have their own death item list instead of using the Deathclaws. # Hive missiles no longer increase base projectile damage. # High Explosive Missile ammo added. These have to be bought from weapon vendors, but do increased impact damage and 50% greater blast radius. # Cleaned out an unused hunting rifle scope mod. # .45 Super now requires Gun Nut 2 to craft, not Gun Nut 3. # .50 Match rounds can now be crafted (Gun Nut 4, Scrapper 2). # Defender of Acadia now properly affects the Plasma Defender and Multiplas # The Multiplas Rifle now has a standard crit chance. # Fixed several mesh issues with the Bobblehead stand based off SparrowPrince's work (https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/20776) # Fixed keyword issues with the Sniper Rifle/Anti-Mat's stocks. # Fixed the .44 Desert Eagle's reload sounds from the ground up. # Fixed issues with the Adv X-01's rear plate. # The blood on the Shredder chainsaw skull is now properly set to hidden until you get blood on the weapon. # The Combat Rifle will no longer spawn, instead replaced by the Assault Rifle. This is based off the R91 by T41NTED/C1PH3RR (https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/27101). This should replace all spawns of the regular combat rifle, though keep in mind due to how some scripts work on existing games the two unique legendary variants that spawn in the world may try to spawn Combat Rifle parts on it. If this happens simply take it to a workbench and adjust the parts as needed. # Restored three cut songs to Diamond City Radio, and the dialogue related to each. These should start playing in the regular loop of songs. 1.96C – October 29, 2017: # Made corrections to the hazards from Fat Man nukes and fire bomb style effects. # Fixed an issue where Slasher accidentally dispelled other effects, and corrected its tooltip, and more importantly didn't give the intended damage boost. # The Missile Launcher, Spitballer, Fat Man and Little Boy no longer do reduced damage due to range. # Shotgun out of range damage multiplier increased from .1 to .5 to match other weapons. # The Boxing Glove now has its proper impact sounds, these were in the files but not correctly linked to the related impact data. # Added new impact sounds for plasma weapons, no longer uses the same 'sizzle' as lasers. # Fixed the Plasma Caster's NPC firing sounds. # Plasma cartridges now glow. # A plasma defender has now been added! This weapon will spawn on enemies that would normally exclusively have a plasma rifle, namely gunners and brotherhood soldiers. Arturo will always sell one. # As a result of the above, plasma pistol grips on the 'rifle' are depreciated. Just the classic rifle left to go! # Nuka-Cola Orange is balanced a bit better now, no longer gives a massive AP burst. # Party Time Mentats will now behave as intended. # The 10mm Ammo Box now uses its FO3/NV look, using Pommymax's textures. If this works out I'll likely do boxes for the other G brand ammo, as these don't take up much space at all. 1.96BB – October 24, 2017: # Fixed the missing arm bug on the female Gunner Guard outfit. # Fixed several level lists that were based on chance but didn't calculate for each entry in the list. This as a result fixes several issues where the list instead of giving you a range would be all or nothing, causing some items to appear much rarer than intended especially amongst loot. # Fixed a weird list issue where Gen 1 synths would have standard laser pistols on them. # Corrected the firing speed and damage of Gutsy plasma pistols. # Redesigned the Laser Rifle somewhat, depreciated the pistol grips and made it a dedicated Rifle. This was done to better differentiate the Institute Regulator from it (which retains its pistol grips), but also allow for better refinement of the Tri-Beam version. # Fixed several small issues with the Institute Regulator and FO4 Plasma Rifle. # Fixed an issue where the .32 pistol had its Long and standard naming reversed by accident. # The Laser RCW and Assault Carbine both have their damage buffed very slightly. # The Assault Carbine now has an Advanced Automatic receiver option. # Onyx Paint for power armor now has a crafting cost. # Fixed a few issues with When Freedom Calls due to early coding on my part. 1.96B Hotfix – October 23, 2017: # Removed the Vault-Tec desk change from 111, as this seems to break the elevator's appearance. # Fixed several ammo types that lacked a pickup sound. 1.96B – October 22, 2017: # Removed the glitchy "Armor Plating Options" added by the newer AWKCR. # Fixed a goof in the ammo capacity for the standard coils for the plasma pistol. # Fixed an issue where several fire-based effects were not properly checking if the target had asbestos lining or not. # Fixed a few weird issues with fire-based flamer attacks. # Fixed the Eden Meadows Cinemas radio, will now play correctly on new games (bad alias reference). # Bloodbugs will no longer drop random junk on death, their death drop lists now make a bit more sense in general. # Ghouls should be more randomized in the Commonwealth now outside of legendaries and bosses. # Cait and Strong now have bonuses to melee weapons. # Dogmeat's strength has been increased to 6. # Dogmeat and other non-vicious dogs now do increased damage with their bite. # Fixed an issue where NPCs firing the .45 Service Pistol used the wrong sound. # Fixed an issue where Money Shot shotgun slug recipe was creating far too much ammo (only supposed to make 1, testing had it at 20). # Deathclaw Damage Threshold reduced slightly (DT 15 -> DT 10). # Fixed some issues where weapons that did added limb damage were not. # The Spiked Muzzle Brake on the Double Barrel Shotgun will now use bayonet anims. # Cost of Plasma Cartridges reduced from 5 caps per shot to 4, weight increased to 0.06. # Plasma Pistols can now use Optimized Energy Cells. # Replaced the desk in Vault 111 with a proper Vault-Tec desk. Can be scrapped for those using this place as a settlement as it uses the same workshop object Vault-Tec workshop does. # Fixed an issue with 10mm Submachine Gun receivers where they would increase action point cost for no reason. # Added Advanced receivers to the Automatic-only guns, namely the Chinese Assault Rifle and 10mm Submachine Gun. # Streamlined Advanced receivers. On all guns that do not have quick mag options, Advanced will now increase reload speed by 25%. In almost every case no longer affect action point cost or reload speed. # The Bozar's Advanced Receiver now has the proper keyword associated with it. # 12.7mm receivers for the .45 Submachine Gun are depreciated and can no longer be built. Trying to slowly move away from the "various ammo types on one frame" receiver, and these honestly always felt a little awkward. # The Combat Shotgun's damage has been nerfed to 55 and firing speed. This balanced it a bit more compared to the Double Barrel Shotgun, especially with Buckshot ammo, and helps it feel more like its original counterpart. # Institute Laser Rifles will now have sound when fired by NPCs. # Fixed an issue where Ms. Nanny Curie and several protectron lasers lacked sound due to a bad keyword. # The workshop Armor Forge contraption now lists middle-tier armor types as Sturdy instead of Medium to match their in-game descriptions. # Battle Armor can now be forged at this contraption. # Removed a weird duplicated bed mattress recipe. # Cotton Candy Bites, Moldy Food and Mirelurk Queen Steak now correctly flagged as Food. # Reeb Marina bathroom notes now use the correct preview (left these as Newspapers as I believe the joke is meant to be about using the paper in the John :P) # Most empty bottles now prefaced with "Empty". # 'Pre-War' Whiskey, Bourbon and Vodka bottles now have the uncapped look of their regular counterparts: this was weird all around as the 'Pre-War' version simply looked like a full consumable bottle complete with cap but cost the same and returned the same amount of resources. # Removed a bad reference to a Radroach material swap in one of the ant textures. # A Multiplas Rifle has been added! A rarer plasma weapon, it fires a tight spread in either two or three shots and has stats differing it from the standard plasma rifle. Will start spawning on Gunners, Rust Devils and vendors after level 29, or Arturo at level 1. # In combination with the above, splitter barrels will no longer be craftable for the standard plasma rifle as part of the plasma overhaul. # Chinese Assault Rifle animations added! Created by WarDaddy, with sounds by Navaro (https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/27430), these will affect only first person. # Shotgun Shells, .45, .308 and 12.7mm rounds now all have new boxes and textures, with the latter courtesy of pommymax (https://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/64007) # Tiny Tots Fat Man rounds, Missiles, and plasma projectiles now have new in-flight sounds. # Split the Sniper Rifle and BoS Anti-Materiel Rifle into two separate weapons. This fixes some really bad issues between the two, namely characters not in the BoS landing up with it. # All 'Tracer' projectiles now use the proper Supersonic flag on their sound effects. 1.96 – October 14, 2017: # Reduced the overall weight of hides and balanced the weight of all of them. # Fixed an issue where Optimized Electron Charge Packs couldn't be made. # Fixed a weird issue where the Chinese Assault Rifle used the wrong sounds in VATS. # Removed changes to the Minutemen outfit files that would cause conflicts with other mods (i.e. NCR Minutemen). # Added some overrides for the newer version of AWKCR to help keep the crafting menu tidy and crafting requirements uniform. You don't need to update to that version yet, but if you do now you'll have a cleaner menu. # Named Knight holotags no longer count as scrappable, this was leading to weird issues that because they'd often still be counted as quest items but had resource materials it would show you could make things the game wouldn't let you make. # Dogtags and holotags now have no weight. # BoS Scribes can now spawn with Power Fists. # Mongrel Dog Meat is now just Dog Meat. # Dogs will now randomly drop hide on death. # Flash Bangs will now temporarily reduce movement speed. # Adjusted the Ultrajet recipe to better match the Fallout 3 version (1 Jet, 1 Sugar Bombs, and the components of Abraxo). The latter allows players to still utilize rarer Abraxo types to craft the chem; can't do much for Sugar Bombs vs. Pre-War Sugar Bombs. # Reduced the overall cost of Sugar Bombs to make them easier to use for crafting recipes. # Recipes that required Abraxo now require just the components, to fit in with the above. # Undamaged Abraxo Cleaner now has 1 more acid component in it. # 1 Institute Water can now be used to make 2 Purified Water. # Almost all recipes that required Dirty Water now use Purified Water. This fixes a rather jarring issue where you'd end up with a ton of purified water but couldn't cook many recipes. # Institute Bottle Water renamed to Institute Canned Water. Cost increased but mainly to better quench thirst in Survival, since that's tied directly to cap cost. Also added missing SFX when using/cooking with it. # Removed a weird instance where sippable water had been put in The Parlor; this item does nothing outside of Survival. # Danse will now react if you beat the game with the Railroad, and will no longer treat you as part of the Brotherhood during his ending speech if you aren't. # Redid the post-Blind Betrayal turn on Brotherhood handling for Danse. Will do nothing if you've already turned on the BoS: ## No longer shuts down his scripts ## Will now properly set him to Hatred ## His armor will no longer be set to destructible # Fixed an issue with the Crawler Cleavers where they used the wrong upgrade keyword. # Cluster Mine price increased to make a bit more sense, now requires springs to craft as well. # The Plasma Caster now does pure energy damage. # A classic Plasma Pistol has been added! This weapon spawns at level 12 on select enemies, is modeled after the FO3/NV version of the weapon, taking a few design cues also from the NV EVE mod by weijensen. That said the weapon is intended as the start of an overhaul and will be followed by the multiplas, classic rifle, defender, and a redefining of the thrower/spitter.